


Tempting Fate

by justdreaming88



Category: West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreaming88/pseuds/justdreaming88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to Oregon the day Will wins his seat in Congress.<br/><i>Sam stands for a moment torn between shaking Will's hand or just reaching out and hugging him.</i><br/>Santos-admin/post-show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempting Fate

As he walks through the doors he feels a certain sense of trepidation but that's only to be expected. Today for the second time in nearly as many years he is unemployed again though last time it was very brief. This time it is to reduce or even prevent scandal, it's about being good and looking good. It's hard to do this, to put nearly all his faith in this one person but do it he must. He pulls open the door and walks through; the room in front is crowded with people and it takes several seconds of searching to find the familiar face he is looking for. Finally he finds Will, standing talking to a tall grey haired man with a military bearing, who Sam surmises to be Will's father Commander Tom Bailey.

Sam quickly threads his way through the crowd and pauses just at Will's side, waiting for a gap in the conversation to interrupt. Sam clears his throat and smiles as Will looks over at him, then grins as Will's surprised and shocked expression turns to one of happiness. Sam stands for a moment torn between shaking Will's hand or just reaching out and hugging him. How do you greet someone you've had several one-night stands with? In the end Will solves the problem before Sam has made a decision by giving him a half-hug then turning to his father.

"Dad, this is Sam Seaborn. President Santos' Deputy Chief of Staff." He pauses, his eyes going to Sam's. "Sam this my father, Commander Thomas Bailey."

The two men shake hands; Sam catches a half-curious and half-understanding expression crossing the Commander's face and wonders how much he knows.

"Former Deputy Chief of Staff actually," Sam explains. "Today was my last day."

"What happened?" Will asks curiously and Sam notices Commander Bailey slipping away.

"I'm about to do something that could reflect badly on the administration and be something of a sticky wicket."

Will raises his eyebrows curiously and gestures for Sam to continue.

"My personal life shouldn't affect administration policy and leave them vulnerable to attack. I resigned because I want to embark on a relationship with a member of Congress and it could be used to harm the President's legislative agenda."  
Sam hesitates slightly before continuing, he smiles self-depricatingly for a moment, "If Toby were here I'd be sent outside to turn around three times and spit for tempting fate but is there any chance that you could let me love you and share my life with you?"

Will stares in shock at Sam for a moment, and he starts to wonder whether he shouldn't have come, whether he should have waited until January and Will's arrival in Washington to woo him. He mentally mocks himself for using the word "woo" especially in relation to Will.

"Yes," Will answers with a grin, "even though I feel like I'm at the end of a movie when the hero gets the girl."

Sam opens his mouth to reply but is cut off by someone yelling, "they're about to announce" and turning up the volume on the large TV screen.

_"With 85% of precincts reporting we are calling the 4th District in Oregon for Democrat Will Bailey."_

"Congratulations, Congressman," Sam grins as the assembled crowd erupt into cheers and corks pop.

He leans down and brushes a soft kiss against Will's lips. It's neither the first time they've kissed, nor one of the more passionate, however it is a kiss of promise. Part of Sam cannot believe that this moment is happening, that he is getting a third chance at sharing his life with someone, but possibly his first chance at real love.


End file.
